Under the Apple Tree
by tokikon
Summary: Shounen Ai! Originally called 'Sorry if I Hurt you'. Fic written for I luv kai's Wierdunusual fic contest. KaiWyatt. How will Wyatt react to Kai's unusual show of affection? One Shot


Okay, this was originally written for I Luv Kai's weird fic contest, held I don't know how long ago. I can guarantee it was a while ago, though…

I was given Kai/Wyatt to do. I don't know… I think I like this pairing… it was interesting to write!

One shot warning… Also, I don't own Beyblade – obviously.

-

Kai lay on his bed, wide-awake. Insomnia had kicked in a few days ago, so he was finding it virtually imposable to sleep. On the bunk above him he could here the faint breath of his roommate, Wyatt, as he slept.

Kai and his school class were on an overnight trip for some stupid Geography project, and were staying in an old hotel in some obscure town that no-one had ever heard of, apparently all for the good of Orienteering. He'd been forced to share a room with someone, so naturally he had picked Wyatt, probably the only person he could half-stand out of his year group.

A few drops of rain fell onto the dingy wooden roof, each one sounding like a gunshot in the stillness of the hotel. Wyatt sat up almost silently, woken by the rain.

"Kai… you up?" He whispered, although subconsciously he knew the answer. Kai didn't reply. He heard Wyatt sigh and drop back onto his bed.

Kai frowned at his own silence, but he couldn't help it… he just couldn't bring himself to talk to Wyatt. He wished he hadn't told him how he felt… of all the things he had done in his life, that had by far been the stupidest…

-Flash Back-

Wyatt sat under a tree in the garden of the hotel, engrossed in a book. It was just beginning to get dark, but he didn't seem to notice at all. He turned a page and folded its corner, preparing to go inside for some food. Looking up in almost surprise at the sky, he saw the first star twinkling in the indigo depths.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kai said from beside him. Wyatt whirled around when he heard the voice.

"Oh, Kai, it's you!" He said, smiling. He patted the grass beside him, motioning for Kai to sit down.

"Thanks." Kai said, taking the place beside his friend.

They sat in silence for what seemed like an age. The sky grew darker with every passing second, and soon the wind picked up and it began to rain a little. Wyatt shivered.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Kai asked. The smaller teen shook his head.

"No… I like the rain." He said. Kai smiled.

"Me too." He took of his jacket and handed it to Wyatt. "Here, it'll keep out most of the cold."

"But won't you get cold?" Wyatt asked, frowning at this sudden and apparently random generosity. This definitely wasn't the Kai he was accustomed to!

"Nah… It's one of the advantages of being a cold heartless bastard." He said, a slight smile on his face. Wyatt looked up, a confused smile playing across his own lips.

"Who called you that?" He asked. Kai shook his head slightly, that thoughtful smile still on his face.

"An old friend." He said, looking up at the night sky again.

The silence after those words lasted for what felt like an eternity, and presently Wyatt fell asleep, slumping to the side, using Kai as some kind of human pillow.

Kai began stroking Wyatt's hair gently; hardly realising what he was doing. Soon he fell asleep as well, his arm draped haphazardly over Wyatt's shoulders, drawing him close, keeping him warm.

-End Flashback-

So here Kai was. It'd been a whole, awkward day since he and Wyatt had fallen asleep under the tree, and Wyatt had hardly said two words to him. Kai could hardly blame him; it must have been weird to wake up with an arm around his shoulders. With _his_ arm around his shoulders.

"Kai?" Wyatt whispered again. Kai was half tempted to answer this time. He stared up at the wooden slats supporting the mattress above him, wondering why Wyatt was calling him now, when they'd had the whole day to talk. He heard a sound to his left and turned curiously to see what the noise was. Wyatt was hanging over the side of the bunk, looking down at him, a successful smile on his lips.

"Knew you were awake!" He said triumphantly, and began disappeared back onto his bunk. A few seconds later his feet became visible, and he began climbing down to Kai's level. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He started once he was down, sitting on the end of Kai's bunk. Now that no-one was around, he seemed his usual self again.

"Look…I know I most probably freaked you out completely…" Kai began, his voice low and husky, not really wanting to talk about the lack of emotional discipline he had shown. He ran a hand through his messy hair. "And I'm sorry about that." Wyatt smiled at Kai's awkward apology.

"No need to apologize. I just wanted to know what you meant by it." There was a long and uncomfortable pause. "I was awake when you where running your fingers through my hair." Wyatt finally said, blushing slightly. Kai looked up, a pinkish hue playing over his own cheeks.

"I'm really sorry…I…I don't know why I was doing that." Kai's voice was hardly anything more than a whisper now, and his mind was full of warning bells.

"Kai…" Wyatt whispered affectionately. Kai felt a hand cupping his cheek, and looked up at Wyatt, slight confusion and hope combined in his gaze.

"I really am so-" He never got to finish the sentence. Wyatt pressed his lips against Kai's, launching them into a long, passionate kiss.

-

Fin!

Sorry if it was short… I got kind of stuck on it, and as you guys know, I'm not too good at writing long pieces.

Please read and review… It's much appreciated.


End file.
